Among the conventionally-known working machines are ones in which the machine body has a substantially rectangular parallelepiped shape and various members, such as an electric outlet and an operation start/stop switch, that need to be protected (i.e., “to be protected members”) are provided on a wall section of the machine body, and in which a towing handle structure (hereinafter referred to also as “working machine handle structure”) is provided on the machine body. As known, for example, from Japanese Patent No. 4167561, the working machine handle structure includes a towing handle mounted on the machine body and pivotable between a stored position and a deployed position.
When the working machine is to be towed, the handle in the known working machine handle structure is pivotally moved or extended to the deployed position and towed by a human operator. Further, when the working machine is to be carried to a desired place in a vehicle, the handle is pivotally retracted or collapsed to the stored position and then lifted up to a loading platform of the vehicle. Namely, the working machine disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,561 has portability such that it can be not only moved on a road surface by towing force but also carried in a vehicle.
However, when the working machine is carried in the vehicle, it may undesirably move (positionally shift) from an initial vehicle-mounted position due to vibration and acceleration/deceleration of the vehicle during travel of the vehicle. By such positional shift of the working machine, the to-be-protected members, such as the electric outlet and an operation start/stop switch, that need to be protected might be undesirably interfered with and even damaged by other luggage loaded in the vehicle and projecting members of the vehicle.
As measures against such interference of the to-be-protected members, it is conceivable to protect the to-be-protected members with dedicated guard members or the like. In such a case, however, the number of necessary component parts would increase, which would lead to an increased weight and cost of the working machine. Thus, the working machine with the dedicated guards is not preferred as a portable working machine whose important feature is portability.